Its Now Or Never
by Sky RV Gracious
Summary: songfic... yuka and azumi centric... yuka cant take it any more she's had enough she needs an escape... its now or never... dedication: indigograpefriut, cara gracious and blue niagra


Hi first fanfic: D I hope it's good….

Yep it is definitely a songfic /drabble of kinds: P

_**Disclaimer – NO I definitely do NOT I repeat I do NOT own it ….. Sigh…. Sad I wished I did …. but it wouldn't ne as awesome as higuchi tachibana's work**_

**Yuka/ Izumi**

* * *

_**Dedication: **__**I wa s**__**so waiting for this part :D this is dedicated to indigo grapefruit…. My favorite author on GAFFN ! I love ur stories ur the reason I wrote this … my lovely sis cara gracious…. And blue niagra….**_

_**Uv all been an awesome inspiration thank u for the most amazing stories ever :D**_

* * *

He sneered…..she cries. Her heart is full of misery the misery he led her into. The darkness revolves around her. Her heart beats, she flinches for each moment is as painful as the last. She wants to be free, free of him of his love of his torture. The sobs echo around the room." It's no use Yuka, yukihara is dead. He won't come back now marry me and be the queen" the ESP said.

_**Sparkling grey,**__**  
**__**They're my own veins.**__**  
**__**Any more than a whisper,**__**  
**__**Any sudden movement of my heart.**__**  
**__**And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away**__**  
**__**Just get through this day**_

Her hands cover her crying face the shouts of despair echo through the room. She wants herself to fight but she dares not defy him for he is her "master" the one who governs her, one who shall always control her lest she will die. "Sensei!" she weeps yet again. The ESP has a mocking smile on his cursed face. He comes towards her, his soft footsteps becoming louder by each passing second. She is picked up and thrown towards the wall. She winces with the pain. Her hand burns. _The hand he held, the hand he promised to hold forever_. "I love you yuka marry me I'm giving you a chance to live and to help your friends. I promise they won't be hurt. "She glares at him but breaks down again and he leaves her in the room. She cries her heart out. She feels pain, a cruciating sense of loss and sadness, she feels hurt, alone and dead ….

_**Sickened in the sun**__**  
**__**You dare tell me you love me**__**  
**__**But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die**__**  
**__**Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way**__**You're just so pretty in your pain**__**Give up my way, and I could be anything**__**  
**__**I'll make my own way**__**  
**__**Without your senseless hate**_

The night gives way to a morning and her decision is final she will leave she will take revenge "I'll be back soon yuka don't worry I just have an important matter with the child from that room remember?

_**He seems to be out! I love you!" and with a quick kiss enough for her to last for some time he leaves!**_ "_Sensei I will kill him I swear to you I will __never__ rest until he dies_"

"Yuka! What have you decided now? Will you marry me? "She finds an opening and she tries to steal his fails "what do you think bitch? I won't have a protection against your Alice? I'm way smarter than you, you fool! Now this is your final chance marry me or die. "

_**So run, run, run**__**  
**__**And hate me, if it feels good.**__**  
**__**I can't hear your screams anymore**__**You lied to me**__**  
**__**But I'm older now**__**  
**__**And I'm not buying baby**_

"I…I…. I am willing to marry you, I won't let you hurt any of them "naru….. Shiki ….. Subaru… I will not let you harm any of them! You bastard!" SMACK! She is slapped yet again. "Hmmmmm….. You look beautiful when you cry yuka. Cry for me!" she stands up walks towards him. The action shocks him. "I have another Alice ESP the insertation Alice and I have inserted the nullification and the time Alices' stone in you! You'll suffer Kuonji. You'll Die ! And I will take revenge! I'll kill you! you bloody bastard. He falls down whimpering.

She runs away tears glistening in her eyes. She passes out behind a bush. And wakes up in a junior's room, with naru staring at her. "Yuka- Senpai the ESP has been attacked by a student and they are searching for the culprit….. The academy has been put under a curfew! And I find you passed out behind a bush. Tell me what is it?" Narumi asks her."He's dead naru! Sensei is dead! He killed him!"She whispers and recounts her painful tale and breaks down she wishes to leave, leave the cursed academy and take revenge. Revenge for sensei. She will not rest. There is a frivollent knocking on the door, "open the door we need to check for the cursed child who attacked the headmaster!" a person shouts from outside. "She reaches for the window when naru holds her arm "I will go with you too Senpai. I love you; you know that I'll help you." He says. "No naru I will leave alone. I need you to stay here to grow up and spread that happiness you have inside you so the history does not repeat itself I want you to be here to protect the students. Stay here, naru for me!" she kisses him on the cheek and jumps out of the window while he stares. He hears a whisper "I love you narumi but its now or never".

_**Demanding my response  
Don't bother breaking the door down  
I found my way out**_

_**And you'll never hurt me again….**_

* * *

So! How was it? I want constructive criticism please! Sorry for any typos please feel free to point them out: D

Please review! :) B-)


End file.
